Concrete Conductive
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: 4 years have passed since the 4th World War took place, and things are quiet in Iwagakure. Kurotsuchi, now Yondaime Tsuchikage, sits idly many days until a man starts sending her letters. *Shock name revealed at the end*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

A/N= **Some of the letters have been either reworded or shortened and they came from romantic love notes dot com.**

**

* * *

**

_The war had ended long ago…_

The Yondaime Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi, sighs as she tosses the letter, which is already back in its envelope, along with the others by the same person into a box.

"Yondaime, how do you know it's by the same person," her assistant asks, a female jonin who likely could be the next in line for the Tsuchikage position due to her potential. If she succeeds, it would be unprecedented because never before have two women in consecutive fashion have been given the title of "Kage." Anyways, Kurotsuchi was a unanimous choice for Yondaime Tsuchikage when Onoki, her grandfather the Sandaime Tsuchikage, passed away from injuries sustained during the 4th Shinobi World War. Iwagakure as a whole shined, with Kurotsuchi suddenly thrust into its leading when key generals were taken out. It had been 3.5 years since the war ended, with nearly two of them spent on reparations. Kurotsuchi was named the interim leader of Iwa for that time period until things were back in order. No one dare forgot how stellar her participation for the alliance was, so when it came time to name a Yondaime Tsuchikage, it was only fitting for the granddaughter of Sandaime Tsuchikage to be the one and only person for consideration.

"Hakuta,"

"Yes Yondaime-sama?"

"Do you think the person who keeps sending me these letters wants me to be their lover?"

_Why do I keep receiving these letters_?

"Perhaps, but only _you_ know the answer to that question." The most recent letter had been the 11th sent to the new Tsuchikage. Over a year ago was when the reparations were complete, allowing for the anointment of Kurotsuchi and much time for rest and relaxation. There is usually an unknown amount of time where little to no crimes are committed after world wars; at least that's how it was for Iwagakure. The rough terrain surrounding the village makes it hard for crime to happen, so Kurotsuchi had much time to herself for the months after the reparation period. A couple of days after the repairs, the new Iwa fourth was sitting in her office when a messenger hawk pecked at her window. Curious, she opened the window to find a letter dropped to her hands by the bird, which had quickly flew away.

_Great minds contain ideas, solutions and reasons; scientific minds contain formulas, theories and figures; my mind contains only you! _

"That was the first one this person sent me. Apparently they knew I would be the next Tsuchikage, so they made sure I would read this just after my anointing. "

"Yondaime-sama, this is a beautiful let- say isn't this more like a note?"

"Maybe it is, but I would like to refer to it as a letter, even if it short. Perhaps the sender will have more to say later."The next several letters sent to Kurotsuchi were more of the same, highlighted by typical wording any male would say to court a female.

_Some people were born with talents. They can do beautiful things with their skills, knowledge and technology. But no one is as talented as you. You just come near, and there is already beauty._

"Aww this one is very cute Yondaime-sama,"

"Stop gushing over it Hakuta… go w-work or something."

"Yes mam!" This eighth one really got to Kurotsuchi. She already knew that she was skillful and knowledgeable; but to hear it from someone different, it made her insides stir up- there were emotions that she was unaware of that spiked, causing her to blush and put her hands on her cheeks. She would imagine the person to whom was writing the letters was sitting next to her.

_You wrote these two me didn't you?_

_I did, yes._

_Any particular reason why?_

_Isn't it obvious Yondaime?_

_You can call me Kuro,_

_-cha, Okay._

_You are making me blush even more…_

_There is a reason Kuro-chan: it's because I want you. The minute I first laid eyes on you, I knew that we were meant to be together. Unfortunately, I first gazed upon you during the war, which was the wrong time to make my presence felt. Now it's the perfect time. You and I are alone, together, and in each other's arms. The fireplace is crackling nicely, and not only that, but I'm cuddling with a beautiful woman. I'm beyond happy._

_Kuro-chan_

_S…._

"Wake up Kurotsuchi, there's been an incident." Akatsuchi barged in the room to return a daydreaming Kurotsuchi back to focus. She understood, and so both set out towards the Iwagakure gates, where a small delegation of jonins were surrounding a dead hawk. The lead one of the delegation informed the Tsuchikage of what the situation was.

"Did it have to require 6 of our best jonins to handle?"

"Please focus on the hawk Yondaime. This isn't a messenger bird- it's a different species." Kurotsuchi observed its characteristics and agreed with the jonin. There was no harness that carried the letter, and the bird was a hawk.

"Which one of you killed the bird?" There were rumors of a possible violent streak that the current Tsuchikage carried that could be activated at any time. Not one jonin spoke for fear of repercussions. Kurotuschi asked again, multiple times and still no answer.

"Well is someone going to tell me or am I going to force it out of you," Before things could escalate further, Hakuta came and whisked her away, back to her office where she would calm down. A pot with white jade tea was already being brewed.

"Calm down Yondaime-sama, you almost killed some of Iwa's best jonins,"

"I want to know the bastards that killed that hawk,"

"I did; my sincerest apologies Yondaime-sama." Kurotsuchi was stunned and shocked that her assistant, one that she trusted more than any family member, would do such a thing. The atmosphere around Kurotsuchi turned a deathly black.

"Suiton: Mizu,"

"That's not necessary Yondaime-sama." A couple of Anbu took hold of her hands in order to not let Hakuta get blasted away with the power Mizurappa.

"You better have a good explanation for this." Hakuta calmly explained that someone else had killed the hawk, that her life was threatened if she did not say that she killed the hawk. Kurotsuchi seemed to have calmed down considerably, since the Anbu nin had left. The fact that someone had threatened Hakuta _by taking her life_ changed her tone considerably.

"Let the jonin who were out there worry about the person who threatened my life,"

"Hakuta, you will likely be the Godaime Tsuchikage. As the current, I cannot sit idle while goons threaten your life. Your life is just as precious as mine,"

"I'm flattered by your kind words Yondaime-sama, however I believe something more important needs your attention." Hakuta tosses the latest letter to Kurotsuchi and then poofs away, leaving her feeling anxious. She wasted no time in opening it.

_Words begin with ABC. Numbers begin with 123. Music begins with do, re, mi. And beautiful is spelled Ku-ro-tsu-chi_

"That's it; I have to find this person. The beauty in the letters is too much right now. Oh, but the situation with Hakuta and the death threat. What would Otosan say?"

_Follow your heart daughter, and things will take care of themselves._

**

* * *

**

"Things will take care of themselves… thank you Otosan." Kurotsuchi was at the border of the Earth Country, not knowing where to look for the person whom sent her the love letters. She truly had no idea where to search, but the apparent thought of going to the Earth border was a good place to search. In her place was an Earth Clone that would take care of business while she was gone.

_Who could've sent these letters? I don't even know who this person is, and yet here I am, searching for a phantom person._

"Kurotsuchi, the Yondaime Tsuchikage, the grandfather of Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage," Kurotsuchi laid out a tarp and instantly hundreds of kunais were thrown in the general direction of the voice, which could be heard groaning, and then poofing with some sparks.

"At least you are a man. You must be a skilled ninja if you can do lighting clones."

"Skilled does not even begin to comprehend my level,"

"… and a cocky ninja, I like your edginess. Show yourself now,"

"I would rather play around with you first." Kurotsuchi took this as a sign of "flirting," so she engaged in some fighting with this mysterious person. It seemed as though this person was holding back, as only fire and water jutsus were only being used.

"These pathetic jutsus will not work on me. Let me remind you that I'm the Yondaime Tsuchikage, so I can do some things."

"Let me show just what one of these things are." Kurotsuchi took a few steps back to do some hand seals.

"Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu!" A massive amount of cement was shot in the direction of the voice, and it was heard that he seemed to be struggling with freeing himself from the cement. He resorted to using a good amount of lighting to get out. He was stopped dead in his tracks when Kurotsuchi 'found' him.

"It's useless in using Raiton to escape from the cement. Suiton: Mizurappa!" It was an L for the man as the water quickly hardened the cement, trapping the man in concrete. Kurotsuchi soon found the man, who was in a hoodie obscured from view, and still trying to get out.

"USELESS. I'm now going to find out who you are and demand you tell me why you have been sending me these letters."

"Amateur." Kurotsuchi stood in shock as the man that lay in the concrete before her was an Earth clone. He quickly turned up behind her, pushing her up against a cliff. Now Kurotsuchi was trapped, but she wasn't struggling because the man wasn't intending to hurt her.

"Here is my last letter to you before I leave."

_I don't want you to leave because I've had so much fun. I don't want it to stop._

[_When situation gets you down, remember there's someone in heaven who loves you and watches over you and there's someone on Earth cares… I do_]

Kurotsuchi's mouth opens in shock as the hooded figure reveals himself, and in even more shock when the person kisses her on the lips. The warmth of the man's lips and the emotion that he puts into it were so that the cement seemed to have melted and gone away somewhere. Kurotsuchi returns the kiss as well as the touching hits a fever pitch.

"I not only care about you Kurotsuchi… **I love you**." With that, the man makes his exit, leaving Kurotsuchi with a mouth agape and cheeks that flushed a darker red than whatever was red inside the planet.

_I love you too… Uchiha Sasuke._


End file.
